


Cuero, Colonia Y Naranjas.

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Amortentia, M/M, Slash, Smut, contenido para adultos, en el baño de prefectos, explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Amortentia, tal vez su sentencia de muerte, tal vez su boleto de libertad.





	Cuero, Colonia Y Naranjas.

\- La Amortición es el Filtro de Amor más fuerte y peligroso del mundo. - comenzó el profesor Horace mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa afable en su rostro, pero no brillo calculador en sus ojos. A Remus no le convencía completamente su actuación amistosa, era tan sospechosa como los caramelos de limón que Dumbledore tanto ofreció. - Causa una poderosa _obsesión_ en el bebedor. Deben recordar que al ser una creación de un mago, no es natural y la obsesión puede rajarse lo maniático, llegando al punto de las personas matan a quienes le suministraron el agua y luego se suicidan. Lo crean o no, ya ha pasado antes. - el profesor soltó un sospechoso dramático y simplemente continuo la clase, ignorando las miradas que algunos Slytherin tenía en sus rostros mientras observaban el caldero frente a ellos, parecía ignorar el inminente peligro. - Tiene un brillo que ya ha sido leído en sus libros, tiene vapor y tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno, cada uno que lo tiene, un aroma especial y único, tan diferente y íntimo para todos los gustos. Es casi imposible que las personas se huelan en la misma posición, a menos claro, que las personas están enamoradas de la misma persona que los que desean. El aroma les recordará las cosas que más atraen, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a un objeto, humano o muggle. - El mago miro divertido las reacciones de los Slytherin al pensar en estar enamorado de un muggle al nivel de envenenarlo con aquella poción. - Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible  _Crear_  o  _imitar_  el amor. Sólo producir un encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente la mar la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala, además de que el tubo de amor, dejó mucho tiempo sin usar, podría ser muy peligroso y tóxico veneno. - Horace Slughorn, su monólogo mientras avanzaba por el aula hasta su escritorio, hizo una seña a los alumnos para que se acercaran. Vio como los alumnos, Slytherin y Gryffindor, se levantaban de sus asientos y se acercaban.

\- Ahora. Todos formen una fila y pueden usar lo que más les guste y luego comenzarán a preparar los ingredientes para preparar la poción.

Remus vio como uno solo, los alumnos iban pasando, cada uno revelando una canción para ellos, algunos abochornándose, otros muy seguros, otros simplemente manteniéndose serios.

Cuando Lily Evans paso y murmuró un:  _Libros viejos, café dulce y ... Pastel de manzana._ \- eso último parecía asombrarla y Remus supo el por qué. Ella  _odiaba_  el pastel de manzana, nunca comió una rebanada en los seis años que llevababan en Hogwarts, incluso solía mostrarse indignada cuando Peter y James devoraban esos pasteles. Porque sí, ese pastel, con glaseado y un buen té, era el postre favorito de James. Siempre que él desayunaba o comía pastel de manzana, parecía estar comiendo un pastel hecho de Ambrosía, completamente extasiado. Sus labios y su rostro terminan siempre en un pastel de manzana durante todo el día.

Remus reprimió una sonrisa mientras ella volvía a su asiento pensativo, hablaba con ella luego.

\- ¿Y tu, Remus? ¿Que hueles? - Pregunto el profesor cuando llego su turno. Y, en definitiva, Remus no estaba preparado para lo que la Amortentia le ofreció.

\- Cuero, - comenzó con la voz extrañamente ronca. - Colonia y naranjas ... - Fue todo lo que dijo, sintiendo la mirada de James y de Lily sobre él.

En ese momento, supo que Lily no fue la única en avanzar pensativa hasta su lugar.

Al final de la clase, nadie puede hacer nada, excepto Severus Snape, pero eso no sorprendió a nadie realmente.

Remus, quien siempre logró un resultado óptimo en las cosas -  _y en la mayoría de las materias_  - no pudo concentrarse en nada para toda la clase que no fuera ese delicioso olor, que se haya grabado en fuego en su mente.

Conocía perfectamente de donde provenía y eso lo desconcertada levemente.

Solo conocía una persona que lograba reunir esos aromas.

Una chaqueta de cuero, que utilizaba siempre durante las vacaciones, cuando pasaba los días en la casa de los Potter, arreglando una motocicleta muggle ilegalmente alterada con magia. Una colonia dulce y sexy como el infierno, que lograba poner las piernas de gelatina al 90% de las chicas,  _y porque también era un gran porcentaje de chicos_ , tan erótica y sensual como su dueño, y tan estimulante como los ojos y los labios de quien la usaba. Y naranjas ... La fruta preferida de aquella persona, ¿quién tiene la posibilidad de nadar en la mochila después de desayunar o almorzar? El aroma del cítrico siempre se impregnaba en sus manos y en su rostro, creando una sensación apacible y suave en contraste con las facciones extraordinarias y avasalladoras de quién se las comía.

Remus sintió que estaba en problemas cuando se logró uniros puntos. Ya sabía que esa persona le gustaba. ¡Esmerejón! ¡Si solía ir con James y él a todos lados! Pero aquella indiscutible afirmación solo registrada descolocarlo más.

**(...)**

\- Lunático, ¿sabes donde esta Cornamenta? No logro encontrarlo y ... - Peter cerró la boca cuando vio la expresión de Remus. Era más claro que  _no_ quería hablar con nadie justo ahora. - ¿Sabes qué? Creo que iré a ver si está en la biblioteca con Evans. - y se fue corriendo.

Mientras la rata salía corriendo del lugar, Remus trato de no recordar el porqué estaba tan exaltado, pero no señor de nada. El recuerdo volvió a él, incluso con mucha más fuerza.

(.)

 _Era oficial,_ _Remus_ _necesitaba_ _un baño caliente y una tableta de chocolate para mejorar su_ _ánimo_ _._ _Las clases ya_ _habían_ _terminado por el_ _día_ _y_ _Remus_ _se_ _había_ _ganado varios problemas por_ _estar pensando_ _en cualquier cosa, menos en la tarea, lo que era algo extraño en el licántropo Prefecto._

 _Olvido el trabajo de Transfiguración,_ _transformó_ _su rostro en una araña de 30_ _centímetros_ _en vez de un erizo y conjuro_ _en_ _Patronus_ _en vez de atacar al_ _Boggart_ _con_ _un_ _Ridículo_ _._ _Su mente ni siquiera_ _fue_ _el trabajo de_ _castigo_ _por_ _parte_ _de McGonagall, ni la_ _reprimenda en Encantamientos,_ _mucho_ _menos que pasó con su Boggart_ _después de que alguien se sorprendió por su patronus_ _._   

 _Simplemente se_ _encontró_ _a_ _sí_ _mismo caminando a la sala común. No_ _había_ _visto a Sirius desde la clase de las pociones, no_ _había_ _visto_ _**nadie**_ _desde la clase de las pociones_ _y_ _era desconcertante._ _Su mente_ _parecia_ _haberse_ _Desconectado_ _temporalmente y ESTABA busque,_ _supusó_ _._ _Aunque sabía que no estaba bien._ ****

_Camino al ya_ _Conocido_ _baño de prefectos, pensando en hundirse en la_ _bañera ¿_ _énorme Y_ _RELAJARSE_ _En El_ _Agua_ _Caliente, La Noche ya ESTABA cubriendo Todo con oscuridad MIENTRAS EL caminaba al_ _Lugar_ _y_ _Una imagen de la luna Por una de las ventanas le_ _Recordo_ _Que faltaban_ _solo_ _6_ _días_ _._

 _Vaya ..._ _Otra_ _cosa_ _con que lidiar._

 _No se_ _concentró_ _demasiado en nada mientras_ _abría_ _la puerta_ _con_ _cuidado, pero su mente se_ _despertó_ _de golpe en un_ _segundo_ _al_ _oír_ _lo que_ _oyó_ _._

_Gemidos._

_Quien Quiera Que estuviese en el baño_ _n_ _O_ _ESTABA_ _Siendo del TODO MIENTRAS discreto ..._

 _Oh, Merlín. No era_ _solo_ _un "alguien" ..._

 _Era_ _Sirius_ _._

 _ESTABA Sentado En la orilla_ _de_ _la gran bañera ¿del Lugar, SUS PIERNAS Colgando en el Agua perfumada_ _y_ _llena de burbujas de Todos los colores, su mano Izquierda le_ _servia_ _de Soporte y su cabeza ESTABA echada Hacia_ _Atrás_ _MIENTRAS con s_ _u_ _Mano Derecha se tocaba . Y vaya que estaba estaba_ _tocando_ _. El rostro de_ _Remus estaba_ _casi tan caliente y rojo como el de_ _Sirius_ _, quien_ _parecía_ _demasiado maduro en el_ _éxtasis de placer que estaba sintiendo. Sus manos daban caricias rudas, mientras que su cuerpo se agitaba por la adrenalina, su_ _respiración_ _agitada_ _por que su cuerpo subiera y bajara con cada_ _respiración_ _profunda_ _Sus gemidos_ _melodiosos_ _llenaban el lugar y sus ojos eran muy cerrados_

 _Los ojos de_ _Remus_ _se_ _dilataron_ _y su nariz aspiró con_ _fuerza_ _, su mano se_ _acercó_ _al_ _marco_ _de la puerta hasta sentir astillas en su piel, mientras sus ojos_ _absorbían_ _la imagen_ _más_ _erótica_ _y enloquecida que_ _jamás_ _había_ _visto._ _El cuerpo de Sirius bien_ _podría_ _estar_ _solo solo por el_ _baño_ _, pero_ _más_ _bien_ _parecía_ _perlada por_ _sudor._ _Su cabello estaba suelto y_ _caía_ _junto con_ _su_ _cabeza ..._

_\- M-Merlín ... - la ronca voz llena los_ _oídos_ _de_ _Remus_ _y supo que_ _debía irse_ _de_ _ahí_ _ahora, de lo contrario terminaría cediendo a su instinto._

 _Y de verdad Que Do Lado_ _Lobuno_ _le ESTABA Dando las ideas muy imaginativas desde el lugar de_ _podrian_ _Hacer_ _._

_(.)_

Ahora mismo, Remus tenía un problema gigantesco tratando de desviar su atención de aquellas imágenes. Su cabeza demasiado drogada con las infinitas posibilidades que su lobo se mostró y que su propia imaginación había creado ...

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando oyó la melodiosa voz de Sirio, aún ronca, cantar una canción de rock entre risas mientras entraba tranquilamente en la habitación. Sus ojos tienen ese brillo travieso, ese es el que llamaba a los profesores ya todo Hogwarts de que había hecho algo, otra vez, pero que en este momento Remus no necesitaba ver ...

Por Merlín, ¿alguien puede tener la tentación misma, enfundada en el cuero y esperar que no se sume al gusto de _comérselo_ ? Remus quería, vaya que quería quería todo.

Sirius tenía que ser demasiado cruel.

\- Hola, Lunático. - saludo con su maldita sonrisa ladeada, en sus manos, una pequeña fuente con naranjas cortadas en pequeños trozos. Cuando paso a su lado para dejar su mochila en su cama, Remus captó la mezcla de la colonia con el aroma de las naranjas y el calor de Sirius ... Un gruñido escapó de sus labios.

Cuando Remus se levantó con la intención completa de tirar las malditas naranjas por la ventana y esconder la maldita colonia para que tu pobre mente pudiera descansar, vio los labios de Sirio.  _Bendito Merlín ... Tu tú me odias ¿verdad?_

\- Oye, Lunático ... ¿Estas bien? - Sirius dejo descuidadamente sus cosas sobre su baúl y camino hasta Remus. Puso sus manos en su rostro y la frunció el ceño mientras Remus estaba de no respirar por la nariz. - Aún faltan unos días ... ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? ¿Debería llamar a Jam ...? - no hay tiempo de terminar antes de que Remus perdiera el control. El aroma, el calor y la sensación de tener un Sirius a su lado, tan cerca, tan cálido como su auto control al caño.

Besó esa traviesa boca que lo había vuelto loco el último año, lo besó duro y profundo, sin ternura y sin compasión, probando los labios con atención, grabando la suavidad de los mismos y el sabor dulce y el ácido de las naranjas, retorciendo su lengua sobre todo lo que puede tocar. Sus labios se movieron con una mezcla de excitación y desesperación, tan intenso, nada de suavidad, el beso fue duro y caliente.

Cuando Remus se separo espero la risotada de parte de Sirius, que pensó que había sido una apuesta o broma, incluso esperaba un golpe o maldición, pero se encontró con un sonriente y satisfecho Sirius, quien se relamía con los labios con un brillo lascivo en los ojos grises.

\- Ya iba haciendo tiempo, Lunático. - susurro Sirius completamente desvergonzado, con la voz tan ronca que a Remus le recorrió un escalofrío de pura excitación.

\- No estás molesto. - no fue pregunta, la afirmación y el reproche en todas las sílabas y Sirius solo ensanchó su sonrisa antes de girarse con toda la intención de ir a terminar sus naranjas. - Oh, no ... no, no. - Remus murmuró con la voz ronca, mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura de Sirius. Antes de que el pelinegro alcanzara a quejarse, Remus ya lo había colgado sobre su hombro, haciendo acopio de la fuerza de su lobo, Cerca de la luna llena y en extremo Hambrienta y camino con él por los pasillos, Ignorando las risas de los demás y las de Sirius mismo.

Cuando llegaron al destino deseado, Remus bajo a Sirius mientras cerraba la puerta del baño de prefectos, con seguros mágicos y protecciones, para asegurar que nadie los interrumpiera.

\- Lo planeaste todo ... - Susurro con una sonrisa, girándose para la risa de Sirius, quien ya quitaba la camisa.

No hace falta mucho más cuando ambos volvían a sumergirse en un apasionado y candente beso, lenguas y labios, peleando por el control, mientras que ambos se probaban y degustaban, Remus descendió por la piel y la mordió la mandíbula, dándole a los ojos de Sirio una mirada antes de proseguir, asegurándose de ver aprobación en los ojos y las letras y mucho más de lo que Remus quería, antes de besarle de nuevo, duro y caliente, sin miramientos.

Se empujó contra él, sintiendo el duro cuerpo de Sirius contra el suyo mientras caminaban con lentitud, un jadeo de puro placer escapando de él al sentir ambas erecciones, atrapadas bajo sus ropas. Remus enterró sus manos en los cabellos de Sirius solo para sentir entre sus dedos, sintiendo aún la humedad por el baño anterior.

\- ¿Seguro ...? - Susurro Remus mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de la restante ropa de Sirius, disfrutando el tacto de la piel caliente y suave contra sus dedos callosos.

\- Si, me tomo más tiempo de lo pensado seduciré que te dieras cuenta. - jadeo el pelinegro cuando siente las manos frías de Remus por su piel. Abrió sus ojos cuando las manos se detuvieron y anotaron a su amante, quien lo observó dividido entre la incredibilidad y la diversión. -¿What? Resulta que eres bastante caliente bajo tus suéteres, me tomo un año de planos y pequeñas indicaciones hacer que caigas. - susurro pegando sus labios a los propios mientras hablaba.

\- Más vale que no mar uno de tus juguetes, Canuto. Una diferencia de tus conquistas, tú iré en serio. - susurro también contra sus labios, obteniendo una sonrisa socarrona. Cuando me digo que soy mío, es que no hay nadie más listo para tocar y obtener la canción que se atreva a tomar, más o menos lo que es mío.

\- No esperaba menos de ti. - Murmuró antes de besarle.

Remus alcanzado su varita mientras se encargaba de marcar cada trozo de la piel expuesta de Sirio -  _su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho_  - y con un movimiento, la bañera central comenzó a llenarse. Remus dirigió el cuerpo casi desnudo de Sirius hasta la escalerilla de la bañera, metiéndoles ambos en la caliente agua burbujeante que puso las pelos de punta.

Sirius ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando ambos ya estaban desnudos y Remus se preparó contra él, su espalda presionada contra una de las paredes de la bañera.

Los besos fueron y vinieron mientras ambos exploraban el terreno desconocido, Sirius sintiendo los leves, el cuerpo de Remus bajo sus manos, tocando, sintiendo, probando. Remus rápidamente decidió que necesitaba más, tenía hambre de labios y piel mientras sus manos se abrían camino por todo el cuerpo, cerrándose sobre el miembro despierto miembro del pelinegro.

\- Remus ... - un gemido de sorpresa y excitación escapó de Sirius, mientras sentía la piel ligeramente callosa recorrerlo.

Lunático sin perder el tiempo, una sabaduría de todo el mundo puede venir en cualquier momento, incluso con las barreras que había colocado y murmuró un rápido y conocido hechizo lubricador. Sirius se arqueo hacia él, sus pechos tocándose y gimiendo cuando el frío y viscoso líquido lleno por su canal. Solo para sostenerse de algo, mientras Remus comenzaba la tarea de dilatarlo, un dedo a la vez, Sirius enredo, sus dedos en las hebreas, castañas, ribeteadas en rubio y tirando del rostro de Remus, quien le daba un beso rápido, rápido y caliente, distrayendo su atención mientras sus manos se mueven bajo el agua.

Remus el rostro hermoso de Sirius, su cuerpo perfectamente fibroso por el entrenamiento de Quidditch, su piel suave y tersa.

 _Hermoso_ .

Recorrió su piel, dándose el gusto de marcar y degustar, sus labios recorriendo con vida propia, regresando a los carnosos y rosados, labios que tanto como provocado. Bajo el cuello, recorrió los hombros y se entretuvo un rato con sus pezones. Y Sirius sentía cada caricia y cada mordida, cada beso y cada chupeton como si fuera diez veces mejor de lo normal, era enloquecedor. Dejo que Remus degustara y probara, marca y besara toda la piel, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su estómago crecer a cada segundo. A pesar del calor de la situación, Remus era gentil y apasionado, cuidadoso, mientras sus dedos -  _increíblemente hábiles_  - se había hecho paso en su interior, gentiles y cuidados, dándole la atención que necesitaba.

En un acto de puro instinto, Sirius envuelve sus piernas al rededor de las caderas de Remus, tanto para darle más acceso como para soportarlo de algo, lo que es el mar, la combinación de sensaciones para comenzar a abrumarlo. Estaba grabando cada pulgada de su piel y sentía cada caricia que era una compañía de mordidas y lamidas de esa boca talentosa. Sirius ni siquiera notó que estaba cerca del clímax hasta que lo hacía con fuerza, electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, desde sus dedos hasta su cuero cabelludo, sintiendo que su miembro convulsionaba por la increíble cantidad de placer que estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - la voz de Remus sonó justo sobre su oreja, las oleadas de electricidad extendiéndose segundos más.

\- Mierda Lunático, eso fue genial ... - gimoteó Sirius cuando el aire volvió a ingresar correctamente en sus pulmones, sus ojos se enfocaron en los ojos suaves y serenos de Remus.

\- Bien ... - sonrisa lasciva y voz ronca incluida, hizo un Sirius replantearse quién aquí era el pervertido. - ¿Se puede? - pregunto empujandose tentadoramente en su entrada sin ingresar, jugando con él, provocandole, calentando su rostro y su miembro mientras sus pequeñas estocadas solo le causaban ansias.

\- Diablos,  _si_ ... - sonrió él, dejando claro que esa había sido su intención desde el principio.

Profundo, duró y caliente. Tan malditamente caliente. Sirius ha sonreír malignamente al ver la expresión de Remus, ingresando a un centímetro, abriéndolo, ensanchando y llenando, Remus parecía sumido en el placer mientras Sirius peleaba por no cerrar los ojos, deseando observar un Remus perderse en él, solo para él.

La arrogancia poco le duró, antes de rendirse a la mezcla inquietante de dolor y placer, sintiéndolo, haciéndole gemir y jadear. Remus sentía cada centímetro de la piel de Sirio, mientras besaba, mordía y exploraba la suave piel que alcanzaba. Sentía cada centímetro de su miembro siendo devorado, muy caliente, muy apretado, muy placentero. Se sintió  _tan_  bien.

Remus tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras que las otras caderas con cada estocada, haciendo que su pareja se enterrara tan profundo, tan apretado mientras que las manos sujetaban con fuerza las caderas de Sirio y Sirio se dejaba caer con fuerza, usando los hombros de Remus como apoyo y soporte para obtener más, para que el miembro duro se sumerja más profundamente en él.

El rostro de Remus estaba enterrado en la curva del cuello del Sirio, desesperado por obtener aire y grabar el aroma tan malditamente adictivo,  _naranjas, cuero, colonia._

Un sonrojo que cubría su rostro hasta su cuello, su gesto tan entregado al placer y la tensión de sus músculos, tanto por la fuerza que ponía y ponía pies en el suelo, como por la usanza de sus brazos, sus manos sujetando fuerza su trasero.

-  _Mío ..._ _Mío_ _, todo_ _mío_ _... -_ Sirius gimió al escuchar la voz de Remus murmurar aquello, una y otra vez mientras se perdía en los movimientos.

Suyo, de nadie más. No soportar la idea de alguien más tocando, besando y poseyendo un Sirio.

\- Mío ... - volvió a gruñir.

Sirius cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo cada célula de su cuerpo vibrar.

Cuando Sirius se apretó más contra él, apretándolo tanto, la deliciosa boca de Remus asalto de nuevo la de Sirio, ahogando sus gemas, guardando el hipnotizante y adictivo sonido de sus cuerpos, una y otra vez.

La boca preciosa y suave de Sirius se apretó, en un mudo intento de guardar el grito de placer, tan intenso y doloroso que se siente con la intensidad que le atravesaba.

Busco el ángulo exacto, mientras se impulsaba dentro de Sirio, adentro y afuera, rápido y duro, una y otra vez, mientras el pelinegro se perdía entre gemidos. Sintió cada golpe, duro, rápido y preciso en aquel punto, desquiciando el pelinegro, grabando en fuego, memorizando cada gemido y cada grito. Los golpes de sus caderas, cada vez más duros, el ruido mojado y erótico de sus pelvis al encontrarse.

\- Oh, dioses. - gimió Sirius, demasiado perdido, incapaz de contenerse más, entregándose completamente, su cuerpo, su alma, su confianza. Estaba en el límite, su cuerpo temblando, no podía soportarlo, sus uñas se enterraban tan profundamente en la piel de Remus, también dejaban caer su piel, enterrar sus dientes, dejar su alma junto a la de Remus.

Se lo folla más duro, dentro y fuera, más y más rápido, llenando tan cerca, haciendo que quieras con todas las ganas que no hay parara, volvía a impulsarse aún más profundo. El agua a su alrededor completamente agitada. Cada estocada, cada lamida, cada chupada estaba enloqueciendo su ya de por sí retorcida mente.

El pene de Sirius se sacudió, desesperado por la atención mientras se sentía el orgasmo formarse en su estómago, tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca. Sus testículos apretándose, su vientre estrujando, su pene se endureció aún más, su ano se apretó contra el caliente, mojado y duro miembro de Remus, quien también se perdía, mordisqueando sus hombros, los espasmos del inminente orgasmo asaltando, su espalda arqueándose por la intensidad. Remus se separó de su cuello, sus ojos dilatados y hermosamente brillantes, se inclinó sobre él y la lamió los labios rojos, haciéndole gemir por la necesidad de dejarse ir. Movimientos erráticos, adentro y afuera, caliente y mojado, duro. Sirius siente el orgasmo explota en su interior, hilos de semen escurriéndose de su miembro y deslizándose por el agua que se agita con cada movimiento,

Remus se corrió estocadas después, en su interior, tan duro y largamente. Oyó como la voz ronca de Remus murmuraba algo como  _"La_ _próxima_ _vez que quiera_ _algo_ _, Canuto,_ _deberías_ _pedirlo ..."_  y Sirio río con ganas, besando su cabello, exhausto.

\- Bien hecho haber hecho esto cuando entraste la primera vez ... - susurro en respuestas refiriéndose a la pequeña observación que Remus lo había hecho durante su baño.

Sintió que el miembro de Remus volvió a estar dentro de él y gimió. Tal vez debería tener más cuidado con lo que decía.

 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
